lbphgfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Skills
This page lists all of the Skills seen in The LBP Hunger Games. List of Skills *Ambusher - Ambushers often wait out their enemies and strike at the right moment. Ambushes are greater in higher numbers. *Bowman - Bowmen are very good with using bows in conflict. *Camper - Campers are people who often make groups, making them more a more daunting force. They can easily be torn apart by Infiltrators. *Chemist - Chemists can create poisons from various substances around them to use for blowdarts and traps. They can also create medicines. *Collector - Collectors often gather resources from across the battlefield for their own use. Collectors with the Creator skill can create better weaponry and shelter than regular Creators. *Creator - Creators will often create weapons and shelter for themselves or others. *Detector - Detectors scan their surroundings thoroughly and make sure they will be able to detect intruders. *Determinator - Determinators can endure fatal injuries and simply do not give up their task. *Escapist - Escapists can escape pits and traps very easily. *Faker - Fakers will often leave fake or toxic supplies, such as Nightlock berries, on the battleground, which can easily fool others. They can also disguise themselves. *Forager - Foragers search for food on the battlefield. *Glider - Gliders can glide in the air and land safely on the ground. *Harvester - Harvesters can grow good and harmful crops, the former can be used as food, while the latter as a trap *Hero Power - Hero Powers are powers exclusive to Superheroes. Each Hero Power is specific. *Hunter - Hunters specifically target their enemies until they die or have gotten their kill. *Infiltrator - Infiltrators can break apart groups of two or more on the battlefield. *Insomniac - Insomniacs can stay awake at all times, meaning they are not limited to resting during the day or during night. *Intelligence - Intelligent people can create the best traps, and cannot be fooled by anything fake. *Leader - Leaders are always the leaders in groups. *Mapper - Mappers can map down areas, making navigation easier. *Marksman - Marksmen can use ranged weapons, such as slingshots and crossbows, very well. *Mechanic - Mechanics can modify technology on the battleground, such as Drop Copters. Mechanics can build Sentry Turrets and Sentry Cannons. They can also use electronic traps. *Medic - Medics can use things to heal themselves or others. *Nocturnal - Nocturnals are active mostly at night. *Power User - A Power User can use powers at any time. **Electricity - Electricity users can fire blasts of lightning at enemies. They can also send shocks through metals and small beds of water. **Fire - Fire users can create blasts of fire. They can also burn flammable objects such as trees and can also send heat into metals. They can also boil small beds of water. **Ice - Ice users can create blasts of ice and can freeze enemies when near water. They can also freeze small beds of water solid. **Ion - Ion users can create red energy that can be used to cause damage or outright kill depending on how charged it is. Can also be blue in colour. **Telekinesis - Telekinesis users can lift objects into the air depending on weight and size. **Water - Water users can create bursts of water. They can also control small beds of water. **Wind - Wind users can create small but strong gusts of wind. *Prankster - Pranksters will create harmless traps in order to scare enemies away. They can also create false scenery and masks to scare others away. They can also create persuading art on trees and on rock faces. *Runner - Runners are very fast on their feet and can outrun Hunters. *Stealth - Stealthy people can easily sneak up on enemies. Stealths make perfect Infiltrators. *Strength - People with strength are often the strongest on the battlefield. They can endure more than regular participants. *Survilalist - Survivalists can endure things in the environment, and can tell apart good food and bad food. *Swordsman - Swordsmen are capable of using swords in conflict. *Tamer - Tamers can tame Wolflions and Wyverlings to obey and follow them. *Tracker - Trackers can follow trails of footprints and strong smells, this can lead them to other people or resources. *Trapper - Trappers create traps on the battlefield. *Trickster - Tricksters will often trick others into following them or make them attack another person.